Pinkie's Request by RevanShaan
by RevanShaan
Summary: When Blinkie Pie falls ill, Pinkie asks Drakken to come with her to visit her sister. Another addition to the Dragonbreed Chronicles. WARNING: This story contains a gorey scene sparked from my own experience in war.


Pinkie's Request by RevanShaan

A pink blur whizzed by Drakken as he heard a loud "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" coming from the high speed object. He knew who it was. The pink party pony of Ponyville was one he had learned to just let be since there was no explanation to her madness. The royal sisters were following behind the party pony sliding on the marble floor just as she was. Unfourtunatly they didn't have the control she did and crashed into the innocent dragon-like by stander, leaving him face to plot with Luna.  
"Well..." Came his muffled voice, "That's the second time I've woken up here today." Luna's open-mouthed face of shock was accompanied by blushing as she heard him say this. Pinkie Pie and Celestia began laughing hard as they fell to the floor in unison.  
"It's much better than waking up to your dragon breath!" She shot at him, getting up quickly.  
"Yeah at least you don't wake up to SNORING." He teased back.  
"I DO NOT SNORE!" She shot back.  
"Oh but you do, love. And it's the cutest thing ever." He said as the laughter of the other two echoed through the castle. An evil grin suddenly came across Luna's face.  
"At least I don't wet the bed." She said slyly.  
"You drugged me!" He retorted, "Then proceeded to place my hoof in warm water!" Pinkie and Celestia laughed even harder.  
"It was a pretty great prank. Payback for your mess of emerald crumbs in the bed." Luna said. Drakken stared her down, but she just smiled at him.  
"Easier to clean than your socks all over the place." He smiled back.  
"You love those though." She replied.  
"...So." Was all he could say, admitting loss of this battle.  
"Ha!" Luna said, sticking out her tongue at him. Drakken just walked over and took his place beside her. "What were you doing, anyway? I thought you were napping."  
"I was." He replied. "But I got bored, so I came to pester you."  
"Well arne't I lucky." Luna said sarcastically. She leaned over and kissed him. Pinkie Pie and Celestia had risen from the floor, letting out an "awwwwwwwwww" at the same time.  
"You two are sooooooooooo cute!" Pinkie exclaimed. "When's the wedding?" Luna blushed as Drakken turned his head away.  
"We haven't really discussed it, Pinkie. But When we have one, you'll be our party planner." Luna told her. Drakken's ears perked up at this comment, but he remained unmoving other than that.  
"That would be awesome!" Pinkie replied with a smile. "I need something from you guys, though." The others turned to face her, Drakken more so out of shock that she would ask a favour from the Princess. He thought anypony should be honoured to be asked such a thing by royalty.  
"Of course." Luna said with a warm smile. "Name your price."  
"I need to borrow Drakken for something." Pinkie replied. Drakken's face turned from shock to slight horror.  
"Ok." Luna said cooly.  
"Ok?!" Drakken responded loudly. "What do you mean, ok?"  
"I mean ok. Should I make it simple? Pinkie Pie. You can borrow Drakken for whatever it is you need him for." Luna said sternly.  
"Where's my say in this?" Drakken asked.  
"I am your say." Luna told him. She felt his sudden telepathic connection.  
"You cannot leave me with her." He said as Luna looked at him with amusement.  
"And why not?" She humored him.  
"Pinkie Pie is nice and all...but she's insane" He replied.  
"You are, too. So you two should get along perfectly." She smiled at him once more. Drakken just sighed, realizing this was happening to him.  
"Ok." He spoke out loud. Pinkie's smile widened across her whole face.  
"YAY!" She souted. "Follow me." She took off with a speed to match Rainbow Dash's. Drakken dragged his hooves as he did as instructed.  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Celestia asked her sister after Drakken walked around the corner of the corridor.  
"Nope." Luna replied. "But it sure is funny, isn't it?" The two sisters began laughing as they walked away.

"Ok, Pinkie...what is this all about?" Drakken asked her as he walked up to the pink pony. To his suprise, she no longer had a poofy tail or mane. It was all straight.  
Her colour had changed to a duller shade as well. Her face was no longer beaming, but sad. "Uhhhhhh...Is something wrong?"  
"I don't want anypony knowing this, Drakken." She said.  
"Knowing what?" He asked.  
"If they did they'd be worried about me." She admitted. "I don't want anypony worried for me. That's why I asked this from you. You don't worry about anypony but Luna." This struck Drakken hard, but he didn't show any emotion.  
"What's wrong, Pinkie?" He asked again.  
"My sister, Blinkie...she contacted me the other day." She began, "She told me that she has a desiese, one that has no cure. She's dying." Drakken looked at her to continue. "Drakken...you're a powerful magic user...I was wondering if you could accompany me to see her. Maybe you can do something for her."  
"Well...I mean I guess I can but don't get any hopes up. I don't know what she has. The least I can do is give her some comfort, though." He told her. Pinkie smiled weakly.  
"Whatever you can do will help." She said. "Thank you, Drakken. We'll leave tomorrow."  
"Don't mention it." He replied.

The next morning, Pinkie and Drakken set off to the old rock farm where Pinkie Pie lived as a filly. Luna had packed Drakken and Pinkie food for the trip, as well as a set of her socks (So Drakken had something to hold on to at night). The trip was a three day one that Drakken and Pinkie decided to walk, giving Pinkie Pie some time to collect her thoughts over the recent situation. The first day was spent just walking. Neither pony really had much to say to one another. Pinkie reveled in her thoughts while Drakken remembered the long marches he took in wars past. The griffon war was especially memorable to him, back when Equestria had The Rangers, a specialized infantry type group that mainly consisted of light armored archers, swordsmen, and mages. Drakken was the commander of the brigade. He spent so much time with those men. Sleepless nights in bushes or trees. Rugged mountain tops that held caves they would set up camps in. They all had formed a bond of comradery that nopony could replace. When they fought, they fought to win or die. The griffons were a tough army, considering they could ALL fly, but the pegusi of the group as well as the mages would make sure escape was not possible, and the archers could take any airborne enemy down with ease. He missed them all...but those days were over now. He used to blame this on Celestia, but The Rangers wouldn't have lasted in a time of peace anyways. All their minds were affected due to the true toll of war. Now Drakken was the only one left to live with that burden...he felt loneliness when he remembered that fact. Nopony could ever know the burden that caused him sometimes. The memories...the nightmares.  
Pinkie Pie thought of the good times she and her sisters all shared. They would play in the rock fields together...the only true hapiness she ever felt back in those days. When she got her cutie mark things weren't so gloomy. They'd throw weekly parties to keep entertained. Her father said they were to celebrate the success of the farm for the week, but even he knew it was just to keep spirits high. Even after Pinkie Pie left they threw weekly parties as a tradition. Family reunions were always a blast for them because no party was like a Pinkie Pie party. She smiled at these thoughts.  
That night, Drakken and Pinkie coocked some of the food Luna had packed.  
"Soooo...What's it like?" Pinkie asked Drakken, finally giving in to her urge to just talk.  
"What's what like?" Drakken asked back.  
"Being a Dragonbreed? I mean of course it's got to be awesome." She said.  
"Well...I mean I've always been a Dragonbreed you know. It's just sort of normal for me." He responded.  
"Do you get lonely?" She asked, pressing further. Drakken admired her guts to ask such a question to him.  
"Yeah...I do." He replied. "Being the last of your kind isn't easy. But I have Luna...she's all I need."  
"You really do love her, dontchya?" Pinkie said.  
"Yup...I was born to." He said. "She knows me better than I know myself."  
"That's really good. You guys seem happy all the time." Pinkie stated.  
"Even when we argue, we know nothing comes between us." He responded.  
"Man...I wish I had that." Pinkie said, "Being so happy all the time tends to drive ponies away in that aspect of life."  
"Well I'm a firm believer in the fact that there's someone out there for everypony." Drakken offered. "You just have to wait, the right stallion is looking for you just as much as you are for him." Pinkie smiled at him, then let out a yawn. "Maybe we should get to sleep. Gotta get an eary start if we want to make it on schedual."  
"Yeah. G'night, dragonbreath." Pinkie said with a giggle. Drakken laughed at the mention of Luna's comment.  
"Good night, Pinkie." He replied.

Explosions surrounded the group of Rangers as the griffons flew high, dropping bombs upon the group. Drakken ran alongside his friends, Hawk Eye and Silver Blade.  
The three charged a group of griffons who'd landed to assult them. An arrow from Hawk Eyes bow struck one griffon in the eye, dropping the enemy in mid-run. Drakken released a ball of black energy that left a gaping hole in another griffons chest. He stared for a moment as he saw straight through its body, its innards hanging out the back of the hole. The griffon fell to the ground. Silver Blade swung his blade, slicing a griffons left wing off. He swung again, decapitating it. The cadaver fell where it stood.  
Another griffon engaged Drakken head on, only to find sharp fangs in its throat. A blood turning rip came from its neck as blood sprayed. It felt air leaving and couldn't get more. Falling to the ground with agonal gasping, it finally faded from life.  
"Erra grant you peace." Drakken said to the bloody body. Just then another grabbed ahold of him from behind with a dagger about to slice his own throat. Suddenly an arrow hit the griffon right between its eyes, causing instant death. Drakken kicked the dagger away, looking at Hawk Eye. "Thanks." He said with a sigh of relief.  
"Don't mention it." Hawk Eye replied with a smirk. "Just make sure to keep up with my count. Drakken smirked back.  
"Hey, lovebirds! Save the smoochin for later!" Silver Blade yelled at them with a smile. The Rangers laughed as they looked to their friend. A firey explosion suddenly consumed him though as a bomb landed just behind him, leaving a bloody crater where Silver Sword once stood.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drakken screamed in anguish. He and Hawk Eye were then blown back by another bomb landing close by.  
Drakken woke up screaming as Pinkie Pie was holding him down. She let go when she saw his eyes open. Drakken released a stream of black fire into the night sky. He was drenched in sweat. "Damn...another nightmare." He said.  
"Are you ok? What happened?" Pinkie asked urgently with concern.  
"Yeah...I'll be fine Pinkie don't worry...just...memories." Drakken said.  
"Memories? You mean nightmares?" She asked.  
"Sort of...Just sparked from memories." Drakken said.  
"Of what?" She asked.  
"Something nopony should have to endure...yet so many of us did." He replied.  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
"Ask Luna when we return...I...I just can't talk about it Pinkie." Drakken said. "I'm sorry."  
"It's ok." She offered with a warm smile. "I was just worried cause you were screaming and thrashing around."  
"Thanks for taking care of that." He replied. Dawn was breaking over the horizon. "Let's just pack and go." Pinkie nodded and the began to do so.  
The next two days the pair talked about the most random things (via Pinkie Pie) to pass the time of the trip. Drakken didn't have any nightmares the rest of the trip to his relief. He tried keeping his mind occupied with the odd pink pony who accompanied them. At one point Pinkie Pie had discussed here Chimicherry/Cherrychanga with him, leaving the Dragonbreed baffled beyond belief.  
They reached a hill that looked out over the rock farm. Finally...they'd reached their destination. The two approached the door of a wooden house that Drakken assumed was Pinkie's old home. Pinkie knocked and an older, white maned pony answered the door.  
"Papa!" Pinkie exclaimed with delight as she hugged the pony. He returned the hug with a warm smile for his daughter.  
"Pinkamiena." He replied. "I'm glad you made it." He looked at Drakken. "Who's your...friend?" He asked, confused by Drakken's appearence.  
"This is Drakken! He's a Dragonbreed." She said. "He's a good guy, don't let him fool ya."  
"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Drakken greeted.  
"Clyde. Pleasure to meet you as well, Drakken." Clyde said. "Well come on in. Blinkies on the couch there. Inkie and Sue went to the market to fetch dinner."  
The three entered the house to see a sickly looking Blinkie Pie on the couch in the living room. Pinkie felt a sudden pain in her heart but knew she couldn't show it. She had to remain strong for her family. Blinkie looked up as Pinkie walked over to her.  
"Pinkie." Blinkie said with a smile. "I've missed you big sister."  
"I've missed you to, Blinkie Blink." Pinkie replied. "How are you feeling?"  
"Well, other than being sick, I feel great." Blinkie said with a laugh.  
"Haha, yeah. I guess that was a dumb question." Pinkie answered. She then motioned towards Drakken. "This is my friend, Drakken. He's a Dragonbreed."  
"Hi Drakken." Blinkie said to him.  
"Nice to meet you, miss Blinkie." Drakken said formally.  
"Oh, please. It's Blinkie." She replied. "I'm no stick in the mud like my parents." Clyde chuckled at her teasing.  
"Don't let your mother hear that." He said.  
"Of course not." Blinkie responded.  
Drakken observed Blinkie's condition. She had black blotches that covered her coat and her eyes were blood-shot. She would occasionally cough with slight blood excrietion from the mouth. Drakken couldn't help thinking that he had seen this illness somewhere before. He pulled Clyde aside to ask a few questions.  
"How long did the doctors say she had?" Drakken asked quietly, trying not to disturb the sisters reunion.  
"Well...They said a few days...And that was a few days ago. She may pass at any time now." Clyde responded, sadly. The look of a fathers anguish held deep in his eyes.  
"Do you know what this sickness is?" Drakken asked.  
"None of the doctors could figure it out." Clyde told him. "They all said they'd never seen anything like it before."  
"Hmmmm..." Drakken replied, delving deep into his memories. "This looks so familiar." He stated. Clyde looked at him with some hope. "I'll try to figure it out. Until then I'll cast a spell to give her some comfort."  
"Thank you, Drakken. It's kind of you to help a stranger out like that." Clyde said.  
"Pinkie Pie helped me save Luna. I owe her this at the least." Drakken said.  
"Well I'm still grateful for it." Clyde replied. Drakken nodded and walked over to Blinkie Pie.  
"Blinkie," He said. "I'm going to cast a spell to give you comfort from the sickness." Blinkie looked at him as he exhaled a breath of green mist. Blinkie glowed green for a moment, then she returned to normal. "How's that feel?"  
"Goooooooooooooooood." A suddenly loopy Blinkie Pie responded. "You look so crazy, Drakken. Like...what's up with those wings? Are you a bat? Hahaha you're batty." Pinkie Pie started laughing as Drakken just smiled.  
"Always a good time with that spell." He said.  
"You gotta do this to me some time, Batty." Pinkie Pie told him.  
"I don't think it'll have an effect on you." Drakken replied with a smirk.  
"How come?" Pinkie asked. Drakken just watched her connect the dots. "HEY!" She exclaimed. Drakken and Clyde just laughed.

That night, Inkie and Sue Pie returned from the market. They met Drakken and said there hellos to Pinkie Pie. Sue Pie was concerned when she found Blinkie Pie talking to a bug. Drakken explained what he had done to help Blinkie and that the...oddness...was a result of the spell. Sue stared at her daughter for a second and then shrugged. "I guess we have two Pinkie Pie's t'night."  
At the dinner table, the group were eating a meal of potatoes, daisies, with hay underneath, and for desert they had peach pie. Drakken was given a plate of emeralds, given his Dragon nature.  
"Wow." He said with surprise, "You guys have emerald here?"  
"Yup." Clyde responded. "But emerald isn't used for anything besides decorating anymore. So it's useless. Nice to go look at once in awhile."  
"Well thank you for this." Drakken said.  
"So Drakken," Came Inkie Pies voice, "Where is your kind from?"  
"We were from a remote village somewhere far off, but still residing in Equestria" Drakken replied.  
"Were?" Inkie said. Pinkie looked at her as if to say "Don't go there." Drakken just smiled.  
"It's ok, Pinkie." He told her. "I'm the last of my kind...They died out thousands of years ago."  
"Oh my gosh...Honey I am so sorry." Sue said to him.  
"It's ok, ma'am." Drakken replied.  
"So then...how are you here?" Inkie pursued, interested in the Dragonbreeds story.  
"Hmmm..." He replied. "Well you have to promise to keep this secret." The family nodded save for Pinkie Pie who already knew. "When Celestia spoke of Luna's old lover that she killed...well that's me." The group looked at him with shock. "She didn't kill me. She trapped me, much like with Nightmare whole situation has been settled between us, so don't worry. Celestia, Luna, and I are childhood friends."  
"Wow..." Inkie said. "That's...that's amazing."  
"Drakken it is an honour to have you in our home." Clyde said to him.  
"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Drakken replied. "You all seem like a very close family."  
"We are very close." Blinkie said, loopily. "I mean...I'm feeling closterphobic with how close you all are...I think I'm gonna go lie down." She got up and walked to the couch, sprwling out on it.  
"Maybe we should get some shut eye, too." Clyde said. "It's late." The group said their good night's and dispersed. Pinkie and Drakken shared Pinkie's old room to sleep in. Drakken laid on the floor, letting Pinkie have her old bed to herself. He tried to sleep, but found himself listening to Pinkie softly crying. It was odd to hear her like this, given that her normal demeanor was all sunshine and smiles. Drakken walked over to the bed and hugged her.  
"Hey..." He spoke, "It'll be alright, Pinkie. I know this is hard...but sometimes the will of Erra is for this to happen. Everything...I mean everything happens for a reason. One to great for us to ever understand." Pinkie kept crying on his shoulder.  
"I just...I don't want to lose her. Blinkie doesn't deserve this." Pinkie said.  
"I know...But at least she doesn't have to suffer now. She's going to a better place." He replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't figure this out...I was so sure I knew what she had. I'll still keep trying but..."  
"It's ok, Drakken." Pinkie said. "I never expected you to do so much. I honestly just needed somepony here for me. I can't smile all the time, ya know." Drakken let out a light chuckle.  
"You? Not smile? Impossible." He said. Pinkie smiled weakly. "There it is. Get some sleep, Pinkie. You need to rest."  
"Alright." Pinkie replied. "Good night, Drakken. And thanks...for all of this."  
"Don't mention it." He replied. "G'night."

Drakken and Hawk Eye took up their positions in the rocks, waiting for the enemy to pass by. The Rangers had set up an ambush for a griffon caravan passing through carrying weapons to an encampment. The sound of wheels drew closer. Drakken readied himself to blast fire as Hawk Eye drew back his bow string that held three arrows which held explosives on the tips instead of arrow heads. Two griffin's pulled a cart, followed close behind by a guard squad. Hawk Eye Released his arrows which all three struck the cart, exploding on contact. The cart itself exploded due to the large quantity of bombs it had been holding. Drakken released his fire onto the guards. The other Rangers leapt out and began attacking the other carts of the caravan. Drakken and Hawk eye leapt down to join the assault. Hawk Eye seemed to drag a little. Drakken looked at him, remembering that Hawk Eye was still recovering from the Feather Plague that the griffin's had spread over their brigade one night. Drakken had figured out he was immune to the disease due to his Dragons Venom, a poison that could kill any enemy and cure certain diseases if administered in a small enough dose so as not to hurt the patient. That day had been spent curing his men.  
Drakken jolted awake. "That's it!" He shouted. Pinkie Pie awoke to see a hooded griffin with a dagger standing over her. She screamed. Drakken looked at the intruder and quickly sprung upon the figure, digging his fangs into it's throat. The taste of blood sparked his Dragon Rage, causing him to release a beam of black energy from his mouth that disintegrated the griffin's head, also leaving a hole in the side of the house. The body fell to the floor, lifelessly. "Whoops." Drakken said with a smirk. "Didn't mean to kill you just yet."  
Pinkie stared at the body for a second. "This griffin looks familiar." She said. She saw a scroll in the waste band of the griffin's night blue robes. She retrieved it and read it off to Drakken. "Dear Gilda, Your initiation into the Children of Nightmare is one you will enjoy. We need you to single out and kill the element of laughter, Pinkie Pie. This will send a message to Equestria that we will not tolerate the death of Night Stalker. We will return and it all begins with you, dear child." She stared at the letter in shock as she realized who it was. "Gilda..." She said softly. "Dashies not gonna like this."  
"Who is Gilda?" Drakken asked.  
"One of Rainbow Dash's old friends. They had a falling out because of me." Pinkie admitted. "Gilda didn't like me and Rainbow Dash stopped being her friend after she found out Gilda had been treating me badly. She must have wanted revenge."  
"Well she picked the wrong pony to mess with." Drakken suddenly remembered his dream. "Quickly, come with me." The two rushed down to where Blinkie was laying. Everypony was there, awoken by all the commotion.  
"What's goin on?" Clyde asked.  
"We were attacked, but I took care of it. Don't go into Pinkie's room. I need to...dispose...of the intruder." Drakken replied. Clyde looked at him for a second trying to grasp what he was really saying. It then dawned on him.  
"Right...Everypony will stay out of that room." Clyde told his family.  
"I'm also incredibly sorry about the hole in the house." Drakken apologized. Clyde just stared at him, unable to comprehend the true power Drakken held. "I have great news though. I can cure Blinkie." The others all went from concern to joy. "She has a disease known as the feather plague. It befell my men in the war against the griffon kingdom long ago. Ill have to inject my Dragon Venom into her, though. It's the only way I know to cure it." Clyde nodded towards the Dragonbreed. He leaned down to Blinkie and inserted the tips of his fangs into her neck. He released a small amount of venom into her artery and pulled his fangs out. "The griffin was trying to kill Pinkie Pie. She must have set this sickness into Blinkie as a lure for Pinkie to get away from the kingdom. I'll send guards here to protect you guys...this was an action from a cult known as the Children of Nightmare...but I will make sure you all are protected." Blinkie Pie's black spots started to return to normal as the sickness began dying out in her.  
"Drakken...I can't thank you enough for this." Said Clyde. "Is there any way I could possibly repay you?" Drakken thought for a moment.  
"Well...no. But I think I know something that can help both you and I." Drakken said.

SIX MONTHS LATER

The Pie family had come to Canterlot to visit Pinkie Pie and conduct buisniness with Drakken. Blinkie Pie was her old self again, and the farm had been doing great since Drakken and Clyde had made a deal together. The group along with Luna had been spending the day together, laughing and sharing many tales. Pinkie Pie pulled Drakken aside for a quick moment.  
"Drakken...I just wanted to say thanks a whole bunch for healing my sister. It really means alot to have her with us still." Pinkie said.  
"Don't worry about it." Drakken told her. "What are friends for?"  
"You mean...we really are FRIENDS?" Pinkie asked, shocked.  
"Pinkie...what you said...about me only caring about Luna...Well it's not true. I care for her the most out of anypony...but I do care for others as well." Drakken said.  
"And yes...we are friends." Pinkie jumped into the air as fireworks went off behind her, letting out an enthusiastic "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Drakken just stared at her for a second. "Where did those fireworks...you know what? I don't care. It's good to have you as a friend, Pinkie." She hugged him so tight he thought his eyes might pop out. He laughed.  
"It's good to have you as a friend too, Dragonbreath." She replied. Clyde and the others walked up to the pair with warm smiles.  
"Now what is this surprise you want to show me, Drakken?" Clyde asked him.  
"Yes. I'm dying to know as well." Luna said.  
"Clyde...are you ready to see what our deal has created and where Luna's money has gone to?" Drakken asked them. They all nodded as Drakken smiled. "Good. Follow me." The group went out to a balcony overlooking the gardens of the castle. They faced a company of soldiers dressed in a light armour made of emerald. On every stallions left shoulder plate was the inscription of one word. "Ranger" Drakken looked out over the company with a pleased look. "RANGERS!" He shouted to the men.  
"YES, COMMANDER!" Came the collective response of 500 soldiers.  
"PRESENT, ARMS!" Drakken shouted. The men all raised swords made of emerald in salute to the command. The Pie Family and Luna stared in amazement. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
"You reinstated The Rangers?" Luna asked him.  
"Yes...We need an elite force. We need an army to defend Equestria...we need The Rangers." Drakken replied. He turned and faced the troops. "ORDER, ARMS!"  
"RANGERS!" The men replied, lowering their weapons. Celestia stood in front of the men, nodding with approval. She looked up at Drakken and Luna with a smile. They returned the gesture. Luna and Drakken looked back over the sea of emerald in front of them. They didn't know what the future held for Equestria, but they did know that whatever may come, they would be able to conquer it together. The Pie's stood together soaking in the sight, happy that they'd finally found a use for that old emerald mine...and happy they were together. The sun shined upon the castle, emitting beams of emerald off the armor of the new Rangers. Drakken smiled...The old days were back.

THE END 


End file.
